Qman's Guardian
by StoneFox
Summary: Quatre had a new guardian, and it ain't a G-boy. Wu-man isn't gonna like this ^-^ only a little Romance though, i don't own Gundam wing or all that happy crap. just Erika and her gundam


It's been a year since the Mariemaia Incident. Peace had finally returned to colony and Earth alike. The Gundams were hardly ever spoken of, and many people preferred to forget them. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlan-Peacecraft, with her bodyguard Heero Yuy were gathering to meet with the other four Gundam pilots, and their female counterparts at Quatre Winner's estate on earth. Everyone except Duo had a female by him. Hilde had left back to her home colony for a while.

"So, Wufei, you finally adjusted to the peaceful ways of life?" Duo Maxwell asked, reclining in a chair, his yard long chestnut coloured braid draped over his shoulder. His cobalt blue eyes traveled to the window to watch the maple leaves rustle in the wind, and dapple the carpeted floor.

"I suppose," Chang Wufei replied. His black hair was still pulled back tightly in a ponytail, and his black eyes were also trained out the window.

Sally Po, Wufei's Preventer partner, chuckled from where she sat. She had light sand coloured hair, in two twists over her shoulders, and blue eyes.

Quatre Winner, platinum blonde, and aqua eyed, smiled at his friends. "You guys," he shook his head good naturedly.

Trowa Barton, light brown haired in a uni-bang, and green eyed, merely smirked, while his sister Katharine sat beside him.

Relena sat beside Quatre and Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy had blonde hair, and piercing blue grey eyes. Relena had honey coloured long hair, and dark blue eyes. Heero had unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes.

"Ah well, it's good to finally be able to relax," Relena said. She was a pacifist, and quite firm in her peaceful ways.

Heero nodded, and gave a 'hn', as a response. Trowa shook his head, and Duo sighed. "Man Heero, you know you can try to become human. You don't have to be the Perfect Soldier anymore."

Heero said nothing, and then seemed to lose himself in his thoughts. He rose and went outside, resting his elbows on the banister.

He failed to notice the luminescent blue cat like eyes that stared intently at him from high in a full green maple tree across the street. The owner of the eyes shifted without a sound, and blinked. A growl rose in her throat, and nearly escaped, but then she cut it off abruptly. Snorting in disgust, the sleek, agile, flexible young creature settled in a more comfortable position so she could keep watch on the mansion across the street. She didn't want to disturb their peace, but her inner peace had been disturbed. _How easily they forget once the front danger is gone. A mouse thinks it's safe, and the cat's right around the corner_, she thought, a deep purr emitting from her throat. She had lightly tanned smooth skin, and vibrant purple hair down to her calves. She had on a skin tight forest green tube top, and jean cut-offs. Black boots covered her small feet, and ended just below her knees. It was like they were wrapped with black mummy wrapping. She had a long blue silk scarf that was tied around her waist, and the rest was left to trail just above the ground, when she stood. Her face was softly triangular, like a cat's, but she looked just like a human, except the inch long fangs, and her long elf like ears. _Enough is enough. I cannot delay any longer._

Dorothy, Katharine, Relena, and Sally sat on the porch in the back of Quatre's yard, watching the sunset. They were quietly gabbing, when the phone rang. It startled them, but they relaxed when one of Quatre's loyal servants answered it.

"Hello, Winner Residence?" There was a long pause. "Hello? Who is this?!" He demanded, before hanging up. "Master Quatre?" He called into the den, where the guys were talking. The tone of his voice alerted the entire household that something wasn't right. The guys gathered into the dinning room, and were joined by the girls shortly after.

"What is it?" The kind hearted Quatre asked.

"We just received an anonymous phone call. They left a message…" the man said.

"What was it?" Relena asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

"The person said : "The cat has caught the mouse." He reported puzzled. Then another man entered. 

"Master Quatre, a letter has arrived for you," he said, placing the folded piece of parchment on the table.

Quatre picked it up, and looked it over. His aqua eyes grew sad, and slightly angry. Sighing he tossed the paper to the middle of the table.

Duo peered over Heero's shoulder and read. "It's not over yet. Park; midnight." He thought for a minute. "What does that mean?" He asked.

Dorothy reached over and smacked him. "It means, that we still have to fight," she said, secretly happy.

"But when we've finally really secured peace, who is there left to fight?" Relena asked, optimistic, but despairing all the same. They had all worked so hard to obtain peace, and now they had to do it again, and they'd already destroyed their Gundams.

"As long as people exist, so will war," Trowa said, standing. Katharine grabbed his arm. 

"Trowa! You're not going to the park tonight…are you?" She asked, her baby blue eyes pleading with him to say no.

"It could be a trap laid by whoever sent this, or called," Sally stated, puzzled by the use of parchment.

"Whether it is or not, I'm going," Duo said enthusiastically. "Besides, if worse comes to worse, then at least, we'll be famous dead guys."

That earned nervous chuckles from everyone. "I'm going as well," Heero said, looking out the back window.

"So will I," Wufei declared, standing to reinforce his statement. They all looked at Quatre. "It's your choice, Winner."

The former Sandrock pilot just sighed deeply, drowned in his thoughts. "I…will…go," he said slowly, almost defeatedly.

"You all are crazy," Katharine said, shaking her head, and walking away. Sally shrugged. "I'm going to contact Noin, if there is a war brewing, she might be able to help us." She left to contact Lucrecia Noin, and Zechs Marquise, the head Preventers.

Relena stood looking at Heero with slight hurt in her eyes. "Heero…" she said softly.

Dorothy went into the kitchen to start dinner, along with a few servants. "You should go early, scout the place, and wait for the person," was her departing remark to her boyfriend, and company.

"She's right, we should go early," Heero said, and left without looking back at the woman he said he would protect.

The cat creature watched as the pilots left the house, and made their way to the park, two of them laughing at the others. _Ha, predictable, humans. Trying to make like nothing is wrong. Their auras are so clouded, it's a wonder other humans can't see them._ She thought, moving with swift silence from the tree and leapt to a roof top. She ran along the roofs of houses, all the way to the park, that was about five and a half miles from Quatre's home. She arrived before the pilots, and settled again in a tree to survey them. She stretched out on a branch, and yawned daintily. Midnight was still a few hours away, and the lights around the park would light up soon. Draping her tattered cloak around her, she locked her legs around the branch and took a cat-nap.

The nervous chirping of crickets pierced the cat creature's sleep, and she yawned again, her fangs glittered in the moon light briefly. Sitting up, she clasped her cloak around her and fell without sound from the tree. She scurried around, and found the boys, waiting for her, without knowing. She ran, jumped, and crouched with her back to the lamp, so she was still shrouded in darkness.

"Who are you?" Demanded Wufei, stepping forward ready to fight. Heero, Duo and Trowa backed him.

"Hmpf, humans," came a scratchy soprano from under the hood. "The cat silently stalks her prey, waiting until it feels safe, then pounces. This is not done yet, Gundam pilots."

Angered, and now knowing that it was a woman they were talking to, Wufei stepped forward a few feet. "Onna, tell us who you are, or else."

The cat creature stepped down the bench to the ground. "Weak human!" She spat. "I have no reason to fear you. I have already delayed longer then I should have. They could have already moved into position. I didn't want to disrupt your peace, but as long as humans exist, war will always remain."

During her ranting, Quatre was the only one who noticed the glimmer of fangs as she talked. He stepped forward carefully, and passed the guys. "Who are you?" He asked softly.

Her glowing blue eyes, once hard, now softened. "Ah, young one, I have been sent here to protect you."

The others were taken back by the tenderness in her tone. "What the-" Duo started utterly confused.

"I am Erika Deathstryke, your guardian, young one," the woman knelt, and removed her hood. Purple locks spilled forth, and onto the ground. She looked up as Quatre asked her to stand.

"What are you?" Quatre inquired, feeling a nagging at the back of his mind.

"Kataro, part of the ancient race dedicated to protecting the sons of the Lady Goddess."

Quatre mulled this over in his mind, struggling to find some thread that would lead him to why she seemed so familiar.

_~Flashy back~_

A very young Quatre looked up at a mother he barely remember. She looked like a goddess.

"Young one, let me tell you a story. You see, I will not be around forever, child. Almost eighteen years after I die, a creature, called a Kataro will come and protect you. You have a great gift, my son. One that will help bring this world around, so it can see what they're doing to it."

"But mama, what is it?" The young Quatre asked, looking up at his mother with huge aqua eyes.

"You will find out in time, darling. For now, live your life."

~End of Flashy back~

Quatre's eyes widened, and he took a step back. "You-you, the one that my…" He stopped, and looked at the ground. "You were the last thing my mother said to me," he murmured.

"Yes, young child." Erika said, her voice had a soft purr to it. "I am the Kataro that she spoke of."

He raised his eyes to her. "Are you sure there is going to be another war, Erika?"

"Sadly, yes I am. Would you care to introduce your friends young one?" Erika moved her gaze as Quatre turned to his friends.

"This is Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei, guys, this is my guardian Erika Deathstryke. She can be trusted you guys," he added after a minute, seeing their hesitation.

"Care to play cat and mouse?" Erika asked, and she drew her hood up. "We should go. It isn't safe here."

"Right," Quatre said, and they began walking back towards the mansion. "Erika, why didn't you just come to us at the house?"

"I didn't want to lead them to you. I saw Heero, and knew that it would be wrong to do so. Besides the fact that I am prepared to die for your safety, I would like to see what this planet had to offer."

Duo sidled up on the other side of Erika. "I was curious…" He wasn't sure if he should call her by her first name.

"You may call me Erika."

"Okay. I was curious Erika. How did you get your last name?" He matched her strides, and noticed how alert she was.

"At home," she started sadly. "I was known as the Lady Death. Everywhere I went people ended up dying. Everyone I knew was killed. So after about four years of other Kataro dying because of me, they labeled me Lady Death."

"Oh…" now he was interested about her past, but he hated it when others pried into his life, that he knew not to question further. 

Heero didn't trust her at all. But if her story was legit, he wanted proof, or he'd kill her the first chance he got.

Wufei sided with Heero as per usual. He was a bit sexist anyways, to him women were weak and not meant to be in battle.

Trowa was indifferent about Erika's appearance. He could really care less, but even he had a distrust for the young girl. She didn't seem threatening, but with the way that she was able to sneak up on them, made him sure she was hiding her true self.

They were a little less then half way back in the dark night, when Erika stopped suddenly. She positioned herself in front of Quatre, and crouched in a fighting stance, a growl rumbling low in her throat.

The pilots began to wonder what she looked like in actual light, making sounds like that, she couldn't be human. Which just made them wonder even more what a Kataro was. There was a soft ringing of metal against something, and Erika crouched lower. "Show yourselves, pitiful creatures," she hissed, her eyes darting everywhere in the darkness. Gently the voices began as a murmur, and then began to get louder.

_"Pitiful Katarian!"_ A loud booming voice spoke, sending everything around them shaking.

Erika held one arm in front of Quatre, as if to hold him behind her. "Baleful Xenosian pawn," she snorted, and then dropped her defensive stance as the voice faded away. A drop of rain hissed against the hot pavement, and she whipped her cloak off. "Come, young one," she wrapped it around him.

Quatre took the offered cloak, and Duo huddled with him to get out of the rain. Heero, Trowa, and Wufei didn't mind walking in the rain at all. As they walked under street lamps, they caught glances of Erika. Her purple hair glistened in the rain, and they saw it was secured in a loose braid that started at the base of her neck, and reached her calves. 

"Onna, what was that back there?!" Wufei demanded, about ready to reach over and grab her arm to stop her.

"The enemy," she replied simple. "We are the mice, and they are the cats in this game."

"So what advantage do we have against them?" Quatre asked, pulling his side of the cloak tighter around him.

"I am here, am I not?" Erika asked, turning to face her charge, though he was older then her.

"You're our advantage?" Wufei snorted, disgusted.

Erika ignored him, and walked closer to Quatre. They made it the rest of the way home without incident. The corner of Erika's mouth twitched as if she was going to snarl at such accommodations, but nothing came.

Rashid, one of Quatre's loyal followers so to speak, opened the door, when he heard Quatre's voice. However, he jumped back a pulled a gun, when he saw Erika. "Master Quatre! Get away from that beast!" He cried.

Erika's expression didn't change, and instead she reached out and closed her long nailed hand around the barrel, and crushed it with ease. Quatre blushed, and quickly summed everything up. Erika ended up pushing the guys into the house, because Rashid was dumbstruck.

"Young ones, I request that you all change before you become ill," she said in such away that even Wufei and Heero listened to her.

Quatre flushed a cherry red. Usually it was him fussing over everyone else, now an alien guardian was fussing over all of them. Erika stood by the front door, surveying the ground floor. _Primitive humans, always afraid of what's different_, she thought as Trowa came back downstairs.

He looked at her, and his one visible green eye widened. What he saw was not what he expected. She had lightly tanned skin, long elf ears purple hair that hung in her eyes, and the deepest grey eyes he'd ever seen. Her build was very slender, and he arched an eye brow at her modern appearance. Her jean cut-offs, the tube top, and scarf, and her boots. He locked gazes with her, and was surprised that she was able to stare back at him. All the other pilots, including Heero, couldn't have a staring contest with Trowa because only one eye was visible.

Erika was wondering why the young man was half staring and half glaring at her, but her Kataro instincts foretold no threat. She would have to explain her beast side, but at the moment, she didn't have a good way to explain. No doubt they were already wondering, but oh well. Her ears twitch as Heero came down the stairs, followed closely by Wufei, and Duo. 

Duo looked from Trowa to Erika, wondering why they were glaring at each other. Then there was a startled cry from up stairs. Erika darted up them quickly, and walked to Quatre's room. "Keep the others away," Erika said quickly, opening the door. Trowa entered with her, along with Duo. Heero and Wufei stayed in the hallway to keep Quatre's desert followers at bay.

Quatre was looking at the dark blood on his hand, it seemed that it came from a gash across his chest. He looked up with wide eyes as Erika walked silently up to him. "Erika, what's happening?" He asked shakily.

The young Kataro took his bloodied hand in hers and pressed it against the gash, hard. Quatre gasped in pain; Trowa and Duo had guns drawn and aimed accurately. "Concentrate, young one. If you hope to succeed in this war, you have to concentrate, or you'll lose everything, and everyone close to you!" She snarled, backing him up against the wall. Her hand crushed his against the gash. Tears filled the young blonde pilots aqua eyes, and spilled down his cheeks.

"I suggest you leave him alone," Trowa said coldly, tightening his finger on the trigger.

Erika ignored him, and simple applied more pressure to the injury. "Listen to me Quatre," she ground out. "It is my job to train you, to protect you, but not without some pain. Now. Concentrate!" She said.

Quatre cried out, closing his eyes as immense pain washed over him. Trowa and Duo fired at her multiple times.

Erika's grey eyes didn't register any pain, nor did she flinch. Her body jerked slightly, but that was it. Heero and Wufei burst in followed by a dozen of Quatre's normal guards. 

Quatre felt suddenly warm, and the pain he felt was washed away. He heard the shots, and his head snapped up. "No! Stop!" He yelled, placing his body between them and Erika. 

"Quatre…your chest…" Duo said, his jaw hanging open.

The long gash had healed, and all that remained was a faint pale scar, and dried blood. Amazed, Quatre put his hand against the scar and rubbed it. There was now no pain, and no scar. It was incredible, utterly incredible. Then his attention turned back to Erika. A few of the bullets had exited through her chest, and blood seeped out freely. She however, seemed not overly concerned about herself.

"You've done well, young one. I shall leave you now," she said, and walked from the room. The regular guards parting to make way for her. 

Erika walked outside into the rain, and let it soak her once partially dry clothes, and rinse out the blood. She sat down, and immersed herself deep into her meditation. She hated to be so harsh on the young half breed, but it couldn't be helped. It was obvious his mother explained nothing to him of his ancestry. Pitiful really, he could have ended this fight before it even started, had his mother explained everything to him. However, Erika couldn't blame her, she was after all the first Kataro that had decided the humans and Kataro should live together. Not everyone had been in favor of that, Kataro and human alike. But when she had fallen in love with a human, it started something…something that Erika couldn't quite explain or grasp. So with that final thought, she cleared her mind, and listened to the rain. Letting the noise bring whatever images into her mind. It was a calming technique that she rather enjoyed, unless it brought disturbing images. 

Becoming slightly hungry, Erika morphed into a hybrid type animal. Her bones cracking and reforming, and sleek black fur covered her body. She was like a cross between a tiger and wolf. Shaking the rain from her coat, she bound from the estate and into the surrounding woods to hunt a light snack. She loved being in this form, one that could crush a thick piece of Gundainium, she felt free. Slowing to a trot, she sniffed the rain scented air, and caught the scent of a rabbit nearby. Grinning wolf like, she cocked her long tapering ears forward, and lay on her belly. Soon the white rabbit came into the small clearing, it's little nose going overtime, and ears twitching. It couldn't see her, she was too well camouflaged. Growling with joy, she launched herself at her meal, slowly. She wanted a good chase. Attacking it now wouldn't be any fun.

After an hour or two of chasing it around, Erika finally snuck up on the weary animal, and carefully bit its neck, snapping the fragile bone. Settling down on the damp grass, she carefully and neatly ate her dinner, and licked her muzzle clean. Lazily, Erika made her way back to the mansion, and curled up on the porch out of the rain.

The next morning, Erika was nowhere in sight, and Quatre was worried about her. After getting shot at least ten times, five bullets each for Trowa and Duo, he wanted to help her. Duo had apologized up one side and down the other to Quatre for shooting her, and he even fell asleep apologizing. Trowa said nothing, but Quatre was use to his silence. He got up early and checked the entire house. He cornered Rashid, and questioned him. "Have you seen Erika?" He asked worriedly.

"No Master Quatre. I haven't. Not since she left last night," he replied, hoping the beast had gone for good.

Duo walked past then, and went out the front door. He yawned and looked down as a light snort startled him. "Erika!" He sat down beside her, and looked over at her. "I'm sorry for shooting you last night."

Her purple bangs swept across her face as she shook her head. "No, I was at fault. You were only doing as you ought. You were protecting him." Her grey eyes reflected the early morning light, and she blinked.

"Are you okay? I mean, because you were shot, you know," Duo said, examining her back. Erika's braid was slung over her shoulder.

"I'm fine young one. It's nothing a Kataro cannot handle."

When she mentioned her race, Duo decided to take a really close look at her. He saw elf ears that were rounded slightly, and the tips of her fangs against her lower lip. Her lips didn't really have any colour to them, and seemed as tan as her skin. Her eyes flickered over to him, and then just a quickly back out at the silent street. "So do all Kataro look like you, Erika?" He inquired.

She huffed, and glared a bit. "No. Most Kataro have pale skin, and pale eyes. They are all muscular, the men being husky, and the females sleek. They sport light coloured hair, and have more cat like features."

Duo bit his tongue, he saw her tense up, and figured he had hit a sore spot. "Sorry, Erika," he murmured.

"Don't be, young one. You've nothing to apologize for," Erika sent her braid over her shoulder, and it fell into a heap behind her.

"You keep calling us young ones. How old are you?" Duo leaned back on his hands.

"16, according to your human years. How old are you?" She asked, looking over at him.

"I'm seventeen, like everyone else, except Trowa. He's eighteen. How did you get here, Erika?" Duo stood, and watched as Erika smoothly got to her feet.

"I'm not sure. I suppose that Blue Vixen brought me, but other then that, I am at a loss."

"Blue Vixen?" He repeated.

"Yes. My nick name is Vixen. But Blue Vixen is my Gundam." Her response shocked him.

"G-Gundam?" He echoed, his voice squeaking. "But, the…the Gundams were all destroyed and the scientists are all dead."

Erika sighed. "There is a war happening Duo. The Gundams have been rebuilt, and are awaiting you and the others." She looked at him, her eyes seemed to look through him. "I am a Guardian, if it comes down to it, I will fight alone against this."

"Don't be ridiculous, Erika!" Quatre said from where he was standing in the door way. "I will not allow you to fight alone. I will fight too."

The Kataro smiled, showing her needle sharp fangs. "I thank you young one."

"Can't you call me Quatre, Erika?" Quatre pleaded, giving her puppy eyes.

Erika would do anything for her charge. "Of course. Quatre. If that is what you prefer."

Heero came out followed by Trowa and Wufei. "You said that the Gundams had been rebuilt, onna?" Wufei asked, caressing his precious katana.

"That's correct," she spat disgustedly. "Call onna again, and I'll personally rip your still beating heart out and shove it down your throat!"

Quatre put himself between his guardian and friend. "Erika, just don't listen to him."

"Kataro take insults heavily, especially ones made by humans!" She snapped, her bones snapping and cracking as she tried not to shift her shape. "I will have your Gundams brought here. Quatre, you will accompany me," she said, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes ma'am," he gave a mock salute, and stood at attention.

Erika covered her amusement with her hand, and her grey eyes glittered warmly. "Alright, then we shall leave."

The two left, and weren't to return for almost two days.

~Training~

Erika woke Quatre at dawn the next two mornings, and pushed him harder then she wanted. She gave him several different types of weapons, and then gave him a course in martial arts. Of course she had to look out for his well being, so she stopped for midday resting and eating. But after that was done, it was right back to the routine. Quatre was so sore by the end of the first day that Erika had to help him. 

"Erika, why do I have to do this?" He asked one night, gasping in pain. He had a couple of broken ribs, and a concussion.

Erika was laying next to him, he had a fever and she was doing all she could to help make him comfortable. "Dear Quatre, your mother didn't want you to have to go through with this, but it is something that must be done. You are part Kataro, but you haven't been trained. If you'd been trained from day one, then none of this would be necessary. But since you were not, I must press you harder then I would like. It would be best if no one else knew you were demi Kataro. You will be safer that way. Don't worry, my young charge, tomorrow is the last day of your physical training. Your Kataro instincts will kick in in a few days. Then we will handle your healing ability." Erika got up, and flicked her braid over her shoulder. "I must go hunting. I will return shortly, whistle if you need me." With that, Erika walked out, and shifted into her wolf/tiger form.

Quatre propped himself up on one elbow, and groaned. He'd never felt this exhausted ever. Mentally and physically tired, he was aware of aching muscles that he didn't even know he had. After about half an hour he heard a shrill shriek that was quickly silenced. He bolted up and burst out the door, ignoring his pain.

Erika came into the clearing, back in her human form, carrying a young dear. Quatre paled, and gagged. "Erika…" he gasped.

Setting the deer aside, the purpled haired Kataro strode quickly over to her charge. "Is something wrong?" She asked, peering at him intently.

"You have…" he pointed around his mouth.

Erika touched the corner of her mouth, and looked at the blood on her finger tip. "Forgive me Quatre." she wiped it away, instead of licking it to save the poor kid's sanity. "I'm sorry for have not cleaned myself up before returning."

He nodded. "But did you have to a kill an innocent little deer?" He asked, his aqua eyes watering.

Erika sighed. "Forgive me young one, but I cannot help what I am. You should rest Quatre. Dinner will be ready shortly. Trust me after this meal, it won't seem so bad."

Quatre laid back down in the make-shift tent that Erika had set up, and drifted to sleep.

Preparing the deer, Erika shook her suddenly clouded head. She was tired, and with the lack of nutrition, and transforming so frequently, she felt drained. After shaking herself alert again, she finished preparing the meal. "One more day, that's it. Just one more day Quatre. Then it's on to the easier training," she said quietly. She went to go wake up her charge, and saw he was already awake.

"Erika, I'm sorry about earlier. I just don't like to innocent animals killed." He sat down as she served him.

"Don't worry about it, Quatre. I get that a lot. Eat, we have a hard day ahead of us and then we can start the simpler training." She ripped into her chunk of meat and swiftly wiped the blood away from her chin. Her meat was raw, where as she cook Quatre's portion. After finishing, she yawned, letting a content purr from her throat. "It is time for sleep young Quatre." 

The blonde nodded, and was very nearly dropping off where he sat. Erika rose and dragged him into the shelter. She covered him up and then sat with her knees drawn up to her chest.

She wrapped her tan arms around her legs, and began rocking back and forth, humming slightly to herself. The wind began to pick up, and despite the warmth in the shelter, Quatre shivered. Taking pity on the poor blonde, she regressed into her beast form, and curled up to him, and his shivering stopped. Rumbling, Erika buried her face under her paws.

The next morning, Erika was awakened by Quatre, who was also waking. Quickly she reverted to her human form, afraid of what would happen if he saw her like that. Sprinting from the shelter, she leaned up against a tree to try and calm her heart rate. She didn't know why, but she had very afraid of him finding out her regressive form.

"Erika? What's wrong?" Came his soft voice. He had felt her get rather quickly, and his empathy had kicked in.

She didn't answer for a moment, and then cleared her throat. "It is nothing, do not worry yourself."

Quatre suspected she was lying, but he didn't want to push the young alien to far. Instead, he just nodded, and began stretching for his morning exercises.

Erika gave herself a mental shake, and pushed away from the tree. "Silly," she said. "To exercise you must have energy, and have energy you must eat." She handed him some strips of deer jerky. "Eat it up. This will one of the toughest things you will face. And fortunately I can be here to help you with this one." 

After their meaty breakfast, Erika relentlessly worked Quatre till he could no longer protect himself. They threw punches at each other, kicks, and anything else they could think of. Quatre dodged her last attack and fell backwards with exhaustion. The young Kataro kneeled down and checked him for fever, and respiratory problems. Everything was fine. "Alright my young master, I shall get the Gundams and we shall go back home."

He nodded before slipping into unconsciousness. Regressing she moved him around till she had him on her back and then she walked to where the newly built Gundams were waiting.

The Gundam pilots were all edgy, with Quatre being gone with the alien girl, and all. Duo seemed to have gotten over any mistrust, but the other three were holding onto their distrust like lifelines. Rashid seemed to side with Heero, Trowa and Wufei, and let it be known. Duo was outside soaking up some sun, when the ground beneath shook violently. Falling off the bench he'd been laying on, he got up and went around to the back of the house. He gawked and fell back on his rear. There were the Gundams, original, before being rebuilt. But there was still something different about them. "Wing, Heavy Arms, Shenlong, Sandrock, and…" he trailed off as his cobalt blues slid to his black Gundam. "And Deathscythe." But then there was a black and blue Gundam just off to the side of his. The only colours on the Gundam were blue and black, and it seemed very different. Then he saw Erika emerge from the new Gundam with an unconscious Quatre in her arms. Knowing what the others would do if they saw her with Quatre in that position, he ran up to her. "Erika!" He called up to her quietly.

She looked down at him, and then she let Quatre drop from her arms. Jumping from the platform, she amazingly caught the blonde in her arms, without him waking. "He will be fine, he's just tired," she said, with an amazing amount of exhaustion in her voice. Swallowing hard, she nearly dropped her charge as she collapsed to the ground.

Duo caught Quatre, and felt the teen shift awake. He set him down, and steadied him. "Q-man, what happened?" Duo asked, the wind slapping his braid into his face.

"We were attacked, I think. I don't remember much, but somehow, Erika managed to control all the Gundams from hers…" He ran to get the others, even if he was still a bit unsteady. 

Duo wasn't sure if he should get any closer to her, or even touch her. But he couldn't help himself, and he scooped her up. He carried her

__

__


End file.
